Please, Forget Me Not
by Spomincica
Summary: Cameron is going out with Wilson, and nobody must know... Will their plan work? Or will House suspect something? My very first fanfiction, hope you'll like it. Uh yes... there is a bit of a mess, but all will be solved in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_House fan fiction (Chase/Cameron and Cameron/Wilson)_

Forget me not 

He could still remember her lips on his. He'll never forget the way she looked at him, when she told him that is over. He loved her so much, but hated her in the same breath. He hated the way she treats him, like he was only a piece of garbage that she can just throw away any time she wants. Yes ... Robert Chase really didn't know what to think about his co-worker Allison Cameron.

"You know Chase ... If you'll just keep staring at Camerons bra, I'm sure it will fall of eventually," House interrupted his thoughts. He really hated that guy. His sarcastic comments like this one. He loathed the way he made fun of him for being Australian, or even worse, for him sleeping with Cameron.

"You just can't let go, can you?"

Chase quickly pulled himself together and started to listen.

"Now we're all here, we can actually I don't know ... Diagnose a patient?"

Chase thought that he was even bigger jerk than usually. Cameron thought so too, and she looked at Chase looking for somebody to roll eyes with. Their eyes suddenly met. He thought her eyes were even more beautiful, even greener now, than ever. He couldn't resist it; he had to kiss her. He lean him self toward her and when his lips almost met hers House interrupted their moment of pure love:

"Wooow... Taking a step forward are we?" He winked them as he said: "See you in the janitor closet."

Chase couldn't care less for what he said, but Cameron jumped right up, slapped House and almost half yelled: "You bastard! I can't stand this anymore! I QUIT!" Than she turn to Chase and with another, more loving tone in her words said: "And as for you ... Today is Tuesday," and she slowly ducked down and kissed him. Chase couldn't believe it. He quickly kissed her back, as House said:

"OK... Can you two stop now? I'm starting to fell sick ."

Cameron looked him angry and opened her mouth, but closed them immediately. She just grabbed her stuff and storm out of the room. Forman watched this quietly because he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was weirder, Cameron quitting or she taking Chase back. When she got out, he just said:

"So... What are the patient symptoms?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where Cameron/Wilson is starting. **

**I forgot disclamer: I do not own House MD.**

Part 2.

Wilson was standing right outside the office, and he saw everything. When he saw Cameron running out, he caught her and said: "What's wrong? Why are you so upset," and he slowly started to walk with her toward his office. When they got here they both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You are such a great actor Ally. You should see the look on Chases face. It was hilarious."

"I know Jimmy. Now nobody will ever have to know we're together. At least for now."

"Yeah... That was a great plan. Bad that you have to go to work to another hospital though, they will all miss you. But I just wanna know. Are you sure about Chase? He can be pretty weird sometimes."

"Don't worry about him... I got him right where I want him."

She kissed him, and he kissed back, as he pushed her down on desk.

"I love you, you know? I would never leave you for a guy like Chase," she said in between many kisses.

"I know. I trust you completely."

House was standing outside on a balcony, and he saw and heard everything. He said to him self: "Well, well 'Jimmy' I think you and I should have a little talk."

That evening­...

House was sitting alone in his office, thinking about Cameron. He never thought this day would come. It was like he was still asleep, and this was his worst nightmare. It was happening all over again. First with Stacy, now with Cameron, he was loosing the love of his life again. He often told him self, that what he felt for his now former employee was not love, but now that she was gone, he felt a blank hole where his heart used to be. He loved her; always have, always will, but he pushed her away on so many occasions. He never actually knew why, he was probably just afraid of that he might hurt her, but the truth was, that no matter how much he tried he could never hurt her. But he was terrified that she might hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Changed to T just in case. There are some curse words.**

**I still don't own House MD, or any other character. What a shame.**

Part 3.

Wilson burst in Houses office and said:

"You paged?"

House made a gesture with his hand, to invite him to sit.

"Yes I did. I have something important to talk to you about."

"I already told you. I didn't slept with Cuddy-"

"For your own sake I hope you really didn't. If you did, you'll surely be getting one of this," points to his red cheek (where Cameron hit him yesterday): "from your girlfriend."

In that second Wilson knew his secret wasn't a secret anymore, but he wasn't going to let go that easily.

"OOOOK... What?"

"Your girlfriend. Don't deny it. I saw you and nurse Brenda in clinic last night."

Wilson felt relived. He didn't know.

"OK. I see. Your insanity is back. Not that it ever actually left. I'm not doing Brenda."

"I sure hope so, or 'Ally' will really kill you."

"So… you know. Does it bother you? That she chose me over you?" he was getting more and more pissed off, when House actually nodded.

"You son of a bitch! It's not always about you. You had your chance, you did not try, so now it's time to watch it die," he planned to jump right up and leave a mark of his own on his other cheek, but luckily for House, Allison just walked in. By the expression on both of their faces, she assumed the worst. She shouted:

"You told him?!? Why don't we just tell every one over megaphone? Or better yet! We could put it in a newspaper, or maybe even on TV?!"

"Relax Cameron. He told me nothing. I caught you guys having sex on Boy Wonders desk."

His whole life was crashing at this point, but he still had to act like himself. Like any other jerk. So he grabed Cameron hand and pulled her in a deep kiss. She never returned him kiss, she didn't even opened her mouth for him. She just lifted her knee and kicked him in beetween his legs.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you? You just can't face it that I'm over you. I love James now. And nothing will change that."

"Ooo, yeah? Not even the fact there is some British-"

"Australian," Wilson corrected him. "I know. I don't mind. I trust her completely. You on the other hand... You knew how I feel and how does she feel and it still didn't matter enough to you, to just once live things how they were. They must always be like you want them to be."

"It doesn't bother you that your 'girlfriend' is kissing her ex in front of everybody? Man you're weird," House didn't know why but he felt dizzy and then suddenly all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry, I haven't updated yesterday, like I meant, but I was at my friend house. **

**Disclamer is still the same (what a shame) I don't own House MD. **

Part 4.

He was sitting alone in his office, like so many times before, thinking of things that happened that day, and how it should of happened. In his minds he was still in a hospital bed, waking up alone. But what would it be, if this weren't how it would happen? He wished it would happen more like this:

_He was waking up in a hospital bed. He didn't open his eyes just yet; he wanted to remember what happened. He remembered incident in his office. Something about Cameron and Wilson being together. Then he woke up here. He heard a sniff. He slowly looked up and saw a pair of two of the most beautiful green eyes, he had ever seen. Surely he saw them every day at work, but now they were more beautiful than ever. He saw the love of his life by him. He saw Allison Cameron. She saw that he has woken up, and she let out tears of happiness. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't. She wanted to apologize, but she knew he knows. He sat up and looked her ever so deep in the eyes._

_"Greg…-" Allison started._

_"Don't. **I'm **sorry. I should be. I had you for three years. I always knew how you felt. I was just afraid you would hurt me. It's my fault. I should have known, you would fall in love with another. I should make a move earlier. I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone."_

_"No Greg. I don't love James. You know when you get what you want, but not what you need? I wanted him, to replace you. I couldn't. You are what I need."_

_She slowly yet passionately kissed him and he pulled her closer._

Yes… This is how things should have happened.

"You ready to apologize?" Wilson said, as he came in. he was still upset, and you could detect little anger and disappointment in his voice. "We did save you after you passed out, even if we didn't want to."

House detected that tiny bit of anger and disappointment in Wilson's words, so he decided that he really should say he's sorry, even if he really isn't. But it's better to apologize than to loose the only two human beings that might still care about him.

"Yes Jimmy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. Is that all," he said but he was like always being sarcastic.

"No it's not. I wanna know what you felt in that kiss." Wilson said in an angrier tone. It really gets on his nerves, when he's acting like this.

"Well…OK. Just before the kiss I thought that if I can't have her, nobody could. It was act of pure selfishness. I was trying to kiss my best friend's girlfriend, right before his eyes and I didn't even care. But than in the moment my lips touched hers, I thought about a weird line. I never thought of it before, but yet it felt so known. It's how I always fell. I thought: All I want is to be seen with you **(A/N: That line is from one of the most beautiful Slovenian songs. I just thought you should know)**. And it's true. I don't love her, not even like or want her. I just want to be seen with her. I only want to show people that even a crippled jerk can get a babe like her, but obviously I can't. She's all yours dude."

At this point Wilson snapped. He jumped up and started to yell. He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't even know what he was yelling and neither could House. After some time, he just couldn't yell any more, so he turned around to the doors and quietly said: "Just don't you dare to tell anyone! Good bye House!"

House was watching his best friend leave his office and most likely his life too.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

**A/N: Now back to Chase. Oh, and this is the last part of this story.**

Chase still couldn't believe his ears. His sweet Cameron was lying. He could understand she would start dating House, but Wilson… This was totally different story. Man with three ex wives could do no god for her. He was sure, that he'd just hurt her. And he couldn't believe that 'Ally' was using him. He'll show her. They had a date in an hour. He sat in his car and drove to a near by park. There he searched for a field of forget me nots and collected them into a nosegay and drove to restaurant. She was already there. He slowly walked in toward their table. She noticed him and said:

"Hi! How are you?" and kissed him on the cheek.

"Drop the act 'Ally," he said. "I know about you and 'Jimmy'. It's OK. I don't mind. But I'm surprised you lied to me, to all of us. I'm sorry for you. I have only one thing to say: Forget me not." He gave her nosegay, and then he left.

She just sat there thinking about what she has done and you could almost hear her heart beating; forget me not, forget me not.

**THE END**

**A/N: So… This is the end. I hope you liked my first fanfiction. I would just like to tell you one more thing. My nickname (Spomincica) is a Slovenian name for forget me nots. I got my idea from there.**


End file.
